queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ibex
Introducción Ibex fue una banda de rock de Liverpool de corta duración de 1969. Es conocido sobretodo porque Freddie fue miembro del grupo (entonces conocido como Freddie Bulsara). Los otros miembros de la banda eran Mike Bersin en la guitarra, Mick Smith en la batería y John 'Tupp' Taylor en el bajo. En octubre de 1969, la banda cambió su nombre a Wreckage, pero se separó en noviembre de 1969. El nueve de septiembre de 1969, la banda realizó un concierto en el fregadero en Liverpool, que incluía un bis con los futuros miembros de Queen, Brian May y Roger Taylor. Esta fue su primera actuación juntos. Una demo llamada ''Green'' y una versión de Rain de Los Beatles aparecería más adelante en la caja en solitario póstuma de Freddie establecido en 2000. Además hay grabaciones en directo existentes de Crossroads, Communication Breakdown, Jailhouse Rock, y We're Going Wrong, pero nunca se han publicado oficialmente. Después de Ibex, Freddie formó el grupo Sour Milk Sea, pero no fue muy exitoso y se separaron en 1970. más tarde se uniría a Brian y Roger, siendo este el inicio de Queen. Historia Prácticamente todos los que estuvieron con Freddie Mercury a finales de la década de 1960 cuentan la misma historia. Por ejemplo, Chris Smith, un compañero de estudios de Freddie en la Universidad de Ealing, dijo: «Desde el principio, antes de unirse a una banda, Freddie decía: "Voy a ser una estrella del pop". Recuerdo que un día entré en el pub West Kensington de Elsham Road y Freddie estaba allí", contestó con la cabeza en las manos. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Le pregunté. No voy a ser una estrella, dije, tienes que ser una estrella, se lo has dicho a todo el mundo. No puedes defraudarlos ahora. «Vamos». Y luego se puso de pie, levantó los brazos y dijo: "No voy a ser una estrella". ¡Voy a ser una leyenda!» Chris Smith, que también formó equipo por un corto tiempo con Brian May y Roger Taylor en Smile, tiene la distinción de ser la primera persona que colaboró con Freddie Bulsara - como se le conocía entonces - en sus primeros intentos de escribir canciones. Otro de los primeros socios musicales de Freddie fue Mike Bersin, guitarrista de Ibex, una banda de blues progresivo de Merseyside, a la que Freddie se unió en 1969. «Freddie sabía adónde quería ir», confirma Mike, «por eso era una estrella internacional. No fue un accidente. Sucedió porque eso es lo que él quería ser desde el momento en que lo conocí. Era un hombre con una meta y un empuje». Sin embargo, incluso con Freddie como líder, Ibex era poco más que un grupo de aficionados, consiguiendo solo tres conciertos en el verano de 1969. Freddie entonces cambió su nombre a Wreckage, y otro puñado de desfavorables espctáculos en vivo le siguieron. A finales de año, todo había terminado; dejando que Freddie se uniera a otra banda de heavy blues, Sour Milk Sea, con sede en Surrey. También se puso a moldearlos en su ideal, pero ese compromiso duró sólo unas semanas. En abril de 1970, Freddie alcanzó la ambición que lo había impulsado durante más de un año, cuando se unió a Brian May y Roger Taylor en Smile. También les cambió el nombre por el de Queen. En 1974, cuando Queen tuvo su primer éxito con Seven Seas of Rhye, Freddie Mercury tenía casi ventiocho años. Para entonces había estado cantando de vez en cuando, durante dieciséis años, más de la mitad de su vida. La historia comienza en un continente lejano, en la isla de especias de África Oriental, Zanzíbar, donde Freddie nació como Farookh Bulsara de padres persas en septiembre de 1946. Zanzíbar estaba entonces en su fase final como colonia británica, y el padre de Freddie era un cajero de la Corte Suprema para el gobierno británico. En 1954, el trabajo de Bomi Bulsara llevó a la familia a la India, y Farookh fue enviado al internado inglés de St. Peter en la cima de la colina de Panchgani, a unos cincuenta kilómetros de Bombay. «Habló de sus antecedentes como si estuvieran reprimidos y encerrados», relató otra amiga de la Universidad de Ealing, Gillian Green. «Se notaba que no le gustaba hablar de ello. Dijo que estaba muy contento de que haber venido a Inglaterra». Derrick Branche -quien pasó cinco años con él en St Peter's, en la India, y fue protagonista en la serie de ITV Only When I Laugh de los años 80- recordó que «era el mejor lugar que se me ocurría para que un niño fuera a la escuela. No puedo pensar en nada feo sobre el lugar, o de la época que pasamos allí.» En 1958, cinco amigos de St Peter's - un Farookh de doce años de edad, que ya había adquirido el apodo de 'Freddie', Branche, Bruce Murray, Farang Irani y Victory Rana - formaron la banda de rock 'n' roll de la escuela, The Hectics. «Fue pianista en The Hectics», dice Branch, «que Freddie actuó por primera vez como músico, produciendo un malvado boogie woogie incluso a esa tierna edad. Tocábamos en los conciertos de la escuela, en la fiesta anual y en otros momentos en que las chicas de las escuelas vecinas venían a gritar, como obviamente habían oído que las chicas de todo el mundo empezaban a hacerlo cuando se enfrentaban a ídolos actuales como Cliff Richard o Elvis Presley, Little Richard y Fats Domino, siendo estos dos últimos los favoritos de Freddie y míos en particular». Freddie era tímido en The Hectics, y se contentaba con dejar a Bruce Murray en el `foco de atención' como líder. A la banda no se le permitió tocar fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, pero poco más se sabe sobre ellos. «Nunca habló de su vida más que estando en Inglaterra, nunca.» Dice David Evans. «A cualquiera. Siempre me pareció mucho más romántico que a él, pero él decía: «¡No seas tonta, querida! Le preguntaba: «¿Cómo era Zanzíbar? Debe haber sido tan emocionante», y él decía «¡Sucio lugar! Un lugar asqueroso, querida. No hay mucho que puedas decir después de eso, ¿verdad?» «Realmente no le gustaba reconocer esa parte de su vida.» Extrañamente, incluso cuando se encontró de nuevo con Derrick Branche en Londres, no estaba particularmente contento. «No estaba en contra, pero de repente no aceptó a Derrick como un amigo perdido. No retomaron su amistad en absoluto.» Freddie dejó St. Peter en 1962, y en 1964, cuando Zanzíbar ganó la independencia de Gran Bretaña y los disturbios civiles amenazados, la familia Bulsara se mudó a Inglaterra, llegando a Feltham, Middlesex. Freddie, con diecisiete años, estudió arte y moda con sobresaliente en el Isleworth Polytechnic antes de mudarse a Ealing College of Art en la primavera de 1966. La mayoría de los días viajaba desde su casa en Feltham, o se quedaba en el piso de un piso en Kensington alquilado por Chris Smith. «Freddie siempre estuvo interesado en la música» recuerda Paul Humberstone, compañero de piso de Smith y otro estudiante de Ealing. «Los Beatles y Jimi Hendrix eran sus favoritos, siempre tocaba la guitarra aérea y hacía sus imitaciones de Hendrix. Solía hacer una especie de postura en el mundo del espectáculo. Pensamos que estaba bromeando para entretenernos. Solíamos llamarlo Freddie Baby, y él decía, 'No te preocupes; seré grande uno de estos días. Seré una verdadera estrella». Nadie creyó, porque nadie lo había oído cantar en ese momento.» La escena de Freddie pronto giró en torno al piso de Paul y Chris en Addison Gardens, Londres W14, y a principios de 1969, en torno a otro piso en la cercana Sinclair Road, que fue ocupado, entre otros, por Roger Taylor de Smile. Freddie fue presentado a Smile por el cantante del grupo Tim Staffell, quien también estudió en Ealing. «No es que yo haya traído activamente a Freddie», afirma Tim, «es solo que naturalmente te encuentras con gente de una inclinación cultural similar». «Todos alrededor de Smile solían gravitar hacia Freddie, aunque él no estaba en la banda. «Añade Chris Smith - que en realidad había sido miembro fundador de Smile. «Me decía: 'Ojalá estuviera en tu grupo'», y «'Si estuviera en esta banda, no lo haría de esa manera'». Inspirado por Smile, Freddie comenzó a experimentar con la música por primera vez desde que dejó la India. Inicialmente comenzó a practicar con Tim, un amigo llamado Nigel Foster, que era un estudiante de publicidad, y con Chris Smith. «Solíamos tener jam sessions en la universidad», cuenta Chris. «La primera vez que oí cantar a Freddie me quedé asombrado. Tenía una voz enorme. Aunque su estilo de piano era muy afectado, muy Mozart, tuvo un gran toque. Desde el punto de vista de un pianista, su enfoque era único». Chris y Freddie también intentaron escribir canciones juntos. «Yo estaba haciendo una carrera de música al mismo tiempo», revela Chris, «y tenía las llaves del departamento de música. Freddie solía hacer que lo abriera, donde martillábamos el piano, tratando de escribir. Estábamos desesperados. Decía: «¿Cómo es que Brian y Tim pueden escribir canciones como Step On Me y Earth?. Estábamos asombrados por el hecho de que pudieran hacer esto, era bastante mágico. Sólo los Beatles podían escribir melodías adecuadas. Freddie y yo finalmente conseguimos escribir pequeños fragmentos de canciones, que enlazamos como A Day In The Life. Esto tiene sentido cuando se considera Bohemian Rhapsody. «Desperté, me caí de la cama», y «Veo la silueta de un hombre». Era una forma interesante de pasar de una pieza con una firma de clave diferente a otra. Pero no creo que hayamos terminado nada. Había una canción de tipo vaquero llamada The Real Life, que en realidad recordaba a la primera parte de Bohemian Rhapsody. Ese era el coro en ese momento, aunque podría haber sido una de las canciones de Brian. Lo recuerdo claramente. Freddie me enseñó mucho en esas sesiones. Tenía un gran sentido natural de la melodía. Me di cuenta enseguida. Para mí ese fue el aspecto más interesante de lo que estaba haciendo». Freddie dejó la universidad de Ealing en junio de 1969, con un diploma en artes gráficas y diseño, y algunos encargos para dibujar corsés femeninos para anuncios en los periódicos locales. Se mudó al apartamento de Roger Taylor en Sinclair Road, y ese verano abrió un puesto con Roger en el Kensington Market, inicialmente vendiendo obras de arte por su cuenta, y más tarde Victoriana o cualquier ropa, nueva o de segunda mano, que pudiera poner sus manos. «En ese entonces era bastante extravagante», dice Chris Smith, quien recuerda que el gusto de Freddie comenzó a abrazar el pop chic de satén, terciopelo y piel. «Recuerdo que me compré un par de pantalones rojos en Carnaby Street y me presenté en la universidad pensando que eran realmente estilosos, pero Freddie estaba allí en un par de pantalones carmesí de terciopelo aplastado como los que usaba Jimi Hendrix - un poco de hombre. Estaba sentado allí leyendo el 'Melody Maker' y me vio, miró hacia abajo y no dijo ni una palabra». Freddie vivía para la música, y en agosto de ese año aprovechó la oportunidad que había estado esperando: cantar en una banda. Demasiado impaciente para formar uno de los suyos, hizo lo mejor que pudo y se encontró con un traje confeccionado. Su cantera fue Ibex, un trío de base Merseyside compuesto por Mike Bersin (guitarra y voz) y John 'Tupp' Taylor (bajo y voz) y un baterista llamado Mike 'Miffer' Smith. Bersin y Taylor habían tocado juntos desde 1966 en una banda llamada Colour, ganándose una reputación local con una serie de conciertos en lugares tan conocidos como 'Twisted Wheel Club' de Manchester y el Cavern Club de Liverpool. Incluso habían actuado como banda para la cantante británica de blues Jo-Ann Kelly. «Bajo la influencia de Cream», revela Mike Bersin, «nos dimos cuenta de que solo se necesitaban tres músicos: uno en el extremo inferior, uno para el medio y uno para el alto, y uno para el ritmo. Luego te quedarías solo sin parar hasta que todo el mundo se fuera a la mierda al bar». «Éramos progresistas», añade John 'Tupp' Taylor. «Llevábamos abrigos de piel peludos y nos crecía el pelo. Tocamos algunos instrumentos improvisados que tomaron forma y casi se convirtieron en canciones, pero nunca llegamos a completar ninguna letra o melodía». En mayo de 1969, Ibex hizo su debut en la pequeña ciudad de Penketh, en Merseyside, y antes de conocer a Freddie, había empaquetado una cinta de demostración para el sello Apple de los Beatles, lo que dio como resultado que poco más de 'Miffer' Smith se convirtiera en una celebridad lo suficientemente famosa como para justificar una reseña en el periódico local 'Widnes Evening News'. Mike Bersin: «Convencimos a Mick para que empacara su trabajo de lechero y se fuera a Londres a trabajar en el negocio de la música. Teníamos una furgoneta de comas y un montón de números de teléfono. La mañana siguiente a nuestra llegada, todos nos apilamos en una cabina telefónica. Nuestro ayudante, Ken Testi, marcó este número. Todos estábamos apiñados alrededor del portavoz y le oímos decir: «Hola, ¿está Chris Ellis ahí, por favor? Ese era el nivel de nuestra sofisticación». «Conocimos a los miembros de Smile en un pub llamado Kensington», recuerda 'Tupp' Taylor. «Los vimos tocar un par de veces y eran muy buenos. Tenían una gran armonía vocal. Tim Staffell, su bajista, era un cantante muy bueno, y Freddie era amigo suyo. Todos nos sentábamos y teníamos sesiones vocales increíbles cantando canciones de Bee Gees, Beach Boys y Beatles. Podríamos hacer grandes armonías porque había tres en Smile, yo, Mike Bersin, que contribuiría, y Freddie, por supuesto». En ese momento, era bien sabido entre el público de Smile que Freddie estaba desesperado por entrar en la banda de Brian y Roger. Quizás unirse a Ibex podría ser una forma de entrar. Freddie conoció a Ibex el trece de agosto de 1969. Tal era su entusiasmo, que tan solo diez días después, se había aprendido el set de las banda, había traído algunas canciones nuevas, y había viajado a Bolton, Lancashire, para un concierto con ellos - su debut en público. La fecha era el ventitrés de agosto, y la ocasión fue una de las sesiones regulares de 'Bluesología' de Bolton, celebrada en el teatro Octagon de la ciudad. Para Ibex y sus amigos, fue el evento del verano. No menos de quince personas, incluyendo a Freddie, Ken Testi, y el otro compañero de la banda, Geoff Higgins, Paul Humberstone, amigos y novias, además de los instrumentos de Ibex, fueron introducidos en una furgoneta prestada por Richard Thompson, un compañero de Freddie que previamente había tocado la batería en 1984 con Brian May y Tim Staffell. El concierto, reservado por Ken Testi antes de que Ibex se fuera a Londres, proporcionó un foro para que los aficionados y los semiprofesionales tocaran, «en el entendimiento de que no hay tarifas disponibles aunque los gastos nominales pueden ser reclamados en las entradas». La banda de Peter Bardemns, Village, precedió a Ibex en el escenario y el concierto tuvo lugar «en la ronda», con los asientos colocados alrededor del escenario circular. Al día siguiente, Ibex apareció en el primer 'Bluesology pop-in', un evento al aire libre en el quiosco de Bolton's Queen's Park. En el cartel estaban la banda local Back, otra llamada Birth, Spyrogyra, Gum Boot Smith, The White Myth, Stuart Butterworth, Phil Renwick y, por supuesto, Ibex. En un informe publicado el día antes, Bolton Evening News escribió: «El último grupo nombrado hace un viaje desde Londres especialmente para el concierto. El clímax de todo el asunto será un supergrupo, en el que todos los intérpretes tocarán juntos. Si hace buen tiempo, el ruido debe ser tremendo». Sorprendentemente, para un evento tan poco propicio, la primera actuación pública de Freddie estuvo muy bien documentada. Había por lo menos tres fotógrafos presentes, y los procedimientos fueron cubiertos en el Evening News de Bolton por segunda vez el veinticinco de agosto. Esto incluso presentaba una fotografía no acreditada de Freddie, con la leyenda: 'Uno de los artistas se pone en camino'. «A Freddie le encantaba ir a Bolton a tocar con Ibex», recuerda Paul Humberstone. «Estaba realmente en forma. La banda era muy básica, pero buena. Hicieron versiones encubiertas muy razonables, y fueron muy ruidosas. Esa fue su primera salida con la banda, pero Fred hizo su pose. ¿Lo recuerdas haciendo Bohemian Rhapsody? Era así sólo que sin el maquillaje de ojos». «Freddie era tímido entre bastidores», recuerda Ken Testi, «pero sabía cómo liderar un espectáculo. Era su manera de expresar ese lado de su personalidad. Todo en el escenario, más tarde en Queen, lo estaba haciendo con Ibex en su primer concierto: marchando de un extremo del escenario a otro, de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Pisoteando. Aportó dinamismo, frescura y presentación a la banda que antes le había faltado por completo». Mike Bersin está de acuerdo: «Como tres miembros, habíamos pensado que era suficiente con tocar música bastante básica y no preocuparnos demasiado por el arte escénico. Freddie era mucho mejor montando un espectáculo y entreteniendo a la gente. Eso fue bastante radical para nosotros. Pensé que para eso era el espectáculo de luces, ya sabes, nosotros hacemos la música y el público puede ver las burbujas de colores detrás de nosotros, pero Freddie era diferente. Siempre fue una estrella. La gente le tomaba el pelo cuando no tenía dinero, un par de pantalones, una camiseta y un par de botas. Los cuidaba muy bien y la gente decía: 'Aquí viene Freddie, la estrella'». «No creo que Freddie se haya desarrollado», reconoce John 'Tupp' Taylor. «El primer día que se paró frente a esa multitud, lo tenía todo en marcha. Parecía como si hubiera estado practicando durante años para estar listo. Solo habíamos cantado juntos como amigos antes de eso. Nunca habíamos hecho nada para probarlo. Iba a estar en la banda y todo el mundo estaba contento con eso. Una vez que Freddie estaba dentro, cambiamos de muchas maneras distintas. ¡Comenzamos a tocar Jailhouse Rock, para empezar! Creo que eso fue lo primero que hicimos con él en el escenario». De vuelta en Londres, un Ibex revitalizado comenzó a hacer planes. «Freddie y la banda se convirtieron rápidamente en inseparables» recuerda Ken Testi. «Pasaban gran parte de su tiempo juntos, elaborando un nuevo set que incluía diferentes versiones y algunas cosas originales». Mike Bersin: «Freddie era el más musical de todos nosotros. Fue entrenado en el piano, y podía escribir en las notas negras. Dijo: 'Nunca vamos a llegar a ninguna parte tocando toda esta mierda del blues de tres acordes, tendremos que escribir algunas canciones'. Un par de cosas salieron de él, pero ahora han desaparecido todas. No me imagino que sean muy satisfactorios de todos modos - en gran parte porque él estaba trabajando conmigo, y mi comprensión de la música era increíblemente rudimentaria. Solíamos discutir sobre si debíamos hacer cambios de clave... Yo diría: «¿Para qué quieres un cambio de clave? Y decía que hacía una canción más interesante, que le daba un empujón. Yo pensaría: '¿Por qué tiene esa cosa de los cambios gratuitos en las claves? La idea de cambiar la tonalidad de una canción solo porque la hacía más interesante de escuchar me resultaba extraña» . Dicho esto, Geoff Higgins recuerda al menos una melodía decente de Bulsara-Bersin: "Hicieron una gran canción llamada Lover; las letras solían decir, Lover, you never believe me y Fred más tarde la convirtió en 'Liar, you never believe me' ''. Era casi la misma canción, pero no del todo. De hecho era similar a ''Communication Breakdown, solían copiar mucho a Led Zeppelin». Sin embargo, antes de que se dieran cuenta, el verano había terminado y estaban en septiembre. Mike Bersin regresó a Liverpool para comenzar sus años de prediploma en la escuela de arte local, en lo que ahora es la Universidad John Moores. Sin nada mejor que celebrar que el nuevo trimestre, los principiante hicieron una fiesta, y ¿quién mejor para proporcionar el entretenimiento que la banda de Mike, Ibex? Posteriormente, el tercer y último concierto de Ibex tuvo lugar el nueve de septiembre de 1969 en el Sink Club de Liverpool, una antigua discoteca de color azul soul en el sótano del Rumbling Tum, un lugar que Ken Testi recuerda como un «café post beatnik bastante sospechoso». El club estaba situado en la calle Hardman, que discurre paralela a la calle Mount, donde se encuentra el nuevo edificio LIPA de Paul McCartney, y era un lugar pequeño. «Si tuvieras treinta personas ahí, habría sido una calabaza», recuerda Ken. Mientras que el viaje de Freddie a Bolton con Ibex fue fotografiado, sin que los historiadores de Queen lo supieran en los últimos años - y de hecho sin que lo supieran los amigos y miembros de la banda - la aparición de Ibex en el Sink fue grabada. Recuerdos confusos y un ático desordenado han oscurecido esta cápsula del tiempo de calidad amateur de Freddie durante casi tres décadas. Lo que es más, la grabación es anterior a la primera grabación en vivo conocida de Queen (The Marquee, veinte de diciembre de 1972) por más de tres años. El roadie de Ibex, Geoff Higgins, es el hombre detrás de la grabadora mono y el redescubrimiento de su vida. Recoge la historia: «Tenía una máquina de bobina a bobina TK14 de Grundig. Solíamos grabar casi todo, y prácticamente todo ha desaparecido. Esa noche pensé en llevármelo y grabar la banda. No había otra razón para ello. No esperas terminar en la historia de uno de las bandas más grandes del mundo. No teníamos esas cintas como si fueran preciosas. ¡Aunque me he quedado con todo lo de Mike desde entonces!» Él continúa: «Tenía dos cajas de cerveza como mesa, con mi cinta encima y un micrófono de cristal monofónico, un poco anticuado, colgando de su propio alambre. Por eso la cinta es tan crónica. Imagínate estar entre el público y mirando al escenario, habría estado junto a un pilar a la derecha del escenario y ligeramente delante de él. Por eso el bajo está tan alto, porque Tupp estaba en el lado derecho. Mike estaba a la izquierda. Miffer en el medio, y Fred en el piso frente al escenario, porque simplemente no había suficiente espacio para un cantante también». La cinta dura treinta y cinco minutos, y demuestra el amor de Ibex por Cream y Jimi Hendrix, así como el favorito de Freddie de ese momento, Led Zeppelin. Se abre a mitad de camino a través de la lectura de la banda de Cream I'm So Glad completa con el diestro solo de bajo por parte Tupp Taylor, antes de zambullirse en una versión a toda velocidad de Zeppelin Communication Breakdown, con el imponente falsete homenaje de Freddie a Robert Plant porporciadola banda una pizca de aplausos. La improvisación vocal de Freddie en el siguiente tema, Rain de The Beatles, reivindica las historias de un cantante novato con la confianza de lanzarse con su propio estilo. El apocalíptico We're Going Wrong de Cream sigue con un tamborileo de Miffer, al estilo de Ginger Baker, que sube y baja bajo las ondulantes voces de Freddie. El guitarrista Mike Bersin brilla en Rock Me Baby, el estándar de blues popularizado por Jimi Hendrix, aunque la versión debe más a la que se encuentra en Truth de Jeff Beck Group; en un momento dado. Freddie hace eco del wah-wah de Bersin con sus propios adlibs de wow-wow. La cinta se detiene aquí y reinicia hacia el final de un puntal a través de Stone Free de Hendrix, una larga puñalada a la perenne favorita de Freddie, Jailhouse Rock, conduce a una consumada explosión de power blues a través del tema de Cream Crossroads. Freddie presenta el siguiente número, una de sus composiciones, llamada Vagabond Outcast. Es una reminiscencia de la rareza de Queen, Hangman, y aunque está siendo ensayado, es similar en estilo a las portadas más conocidas de Ibex, y le gana a la banda otra oleada de aplausos. Mike y John vuelven a afinar sus guitarras antes de We're Going Home, durante el cual la voz de Freddie puede escucharse mitad a mitad de canto, mitad ad-lib, bajo el bajo murmullo del solo de bajo de 'Tupp' Taylor. Freddie resurge, explotando con un alarmante chillido de rock cuando la canción se acerca a su fin. Es una actuación fascinante, aunque un poco raída, pero un documento temprano crucial de una de las más grandes estrellas del rock. «Todo el mundo era increíblemente competente en la banda», concuerda Geoff Higgins. «No había holgazanes. No eran basura de ninguna manera. Sé que es una grabación pobre, pero estos tipos eran buenos». Geoff tiene otra revelación, que recuerda la presencia de Paul McCartney entre el público en la primera grabación de John Lennon con los Quarry Men en 1957. «Smile estaba en Liverpool esa noche... tocando en otro club, posiblemente en el Green Door. Y como estábamos en Sink, bajaron a vernos». El resto de la historia es casi demasiado buena para ser verdad. Rebosantes de aliento para su extravagante amigo Brian May y Roger Taylor no perdieron el tiempo en unirse a Freddie en el escenario (o tan cerca como pudieron). Probablemente golpearon algunos números de Smile y esta ocasión marcó la primera vez que los tres tocaron juntos frente a una audiencia. «Prácticamente teníamos a Queen allí,» comenta Ken Testi, «aunque por supuesto no lo sabíamos entonces.» Sin embargo, aquí está el problema: a pesar de que la grabadora de Geoff Higgins estaba todavía a solo unos metros de distancia, la cinta se agotó antes de que los tres músicos tuvieran la oportunidad de tocar una nota juntos. Adaptado de un artículo de Andy Davis / John Stuart Categoría:Banda Pre-Queen Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Bandas de Freddie Mercury